


Seeds of Distrust

by orphan_account



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Sonnet 138
Genre: F/M, Response Poem, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnet 138 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response poem that I wrote a few years ago, showing an alternate perspective to Sonnet 138.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Distrust

Sonnet 138

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When my love swears that she is made of truth,  
I do believe her though I know she lies,  
That she might think me some untutored youth,  
Unlearned in the world's false subtleties.  
Thus vainly thinking that she thinks me young,  
Although she knows my days are past the best,  
Simply I credit her false-speaking tongue:  
On both sides thus is simple truth suppressed:  
But wherefore says she not she is unjust?  
And wherefore say not I that I am old?  
O! love's best habit is in seeming trust,  
And age in love, loves not to have years told:  
Therefore I lie with her, and she with me,  
And in our faults by lies we flattered be.

\- Shakespeare

 

The Dark Lady's Response

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A life of lies

Is a hard life to lead

When your lover tries

To hide the little growing seed

Of distrust buried within

And pretends it has never come to be

But hates when I begin

To mention the lies he tells to me

I know he is no youth

But I wish that he would say

I understand why he never tells the truth

Yet truth pushes distrust away

I have betrayed him and he has betrayed me too

And yet loving him is all I can do

\- Alecto Holmes

 


End file.
